Japan's Lost Loves: The Wild Cherry Blossom Arrives in Style!
by DragonLord1975
Summary: After the fiasco with Ami Mizuno and the rest of the Sailor Senshi, the U.N. Assembly discusses a Street Fighter tournament. A brief encounter has Japan finding himself at odds with another long lost flame: SAKURA KASUGANO.
1. It Has Begun!

HETALIA: AXIS POWERS © Hidekaz Himaruya/Gentosha

STREET FIGHTER © CAPCOM

It's not easy being a father to over 128 million people and having a strung-up German and a wacky Italian as wartime buddies. Still, Japan manages to keep it all in stride. Unknowingly deep inside himself, Japan yearns for a girlfriend suitable for his needs. These are the hidden case files of: JAPAN'S LOST LOVES.

CASE FILE 002: THE WILD CHERRY BLOSSOM ARRIVES IN STYLE!

In the U.N. Building, America begins the meeting of the world nations (as always), but this time, he had a breathtaking announcement. This decision came days after their adventures in Tokyo.

"OK, dudes. Here it is, the big announcement," America began. "I got mad funds from political and corporate sponsors to throw a fighting tournament that'll kick UFC's _and_ WWE's asses in the ratings!"

"And what, God forbid, would that be?" grumbled England.

"I'm bringing the world famous Street Fighter Tournament here!" America said. And as he said it, he shown a pay-per-view style commercial showcasing the past Street Fights for the last 25 years. Then, the video shows all the areas from America where the battles will take place. The final battle takes place at Madison Square Garden for a coveted Street Fighter World Championship belt that America designed himself.

"So, whaddaya think, guys?" America cheered. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"You really think this ruddy tournament is taking place here?!" England ranted. "What about the rest of the world?!"

"Well, I had to be fair," America explained. "I mean you had YOUR day in the spotlight this year at the Olympics!"

"You mean YOUR spotlight!" England snapped back. "Your team RUINED our team!"

"I can't help it if I'm awesome," America said.

"YOU think YOU'RE awesome? HA!" Prussia laughed. "I may not have a representative among the Street Fighters, but I fully support Bison and Shadaloo if need be! Victory for Bison!"

"So says you," Russia smiled, oblivious as usual. "Luckily, my fellow countryman Zangief is entering this tournament. He'll bring glory to me."

"Pathetic," came a quiet but snide voice. The other nations saw a well-dressed man in glasses and a blue tuxedo with red slacks.

"Anything you wish to discuss?" America demanded.

"I do," the man addressed. "If anyone should be World Champion, it would be my Street Fighter representative, Sagat."

"I see your warrior has not given up hope, Tai-san," Japan added. "My warriors also are determined to win this title."

"One can only hope, Japan," Thailand retorted. "Sagat _still_ wants to settle the score with your champion, Ryu, and he _will_ win!"

As the meeting came to a peaceful solution (for once), Japan and America were walking down the halls of the U.N. Building.

"So, wasn't that an awesome announcement?" America beamed.

"Yes, I guess so," Japan said quietly.

"Is something wrong, dude?" America asked. "You look down. You still thinking about Ami Mizuno?"

"It's nothing, America," Japan replied. "Things with Ami-chan and I are alright. It's been a while since I've seen Ryu-sama."

Japan tells America that ever since Ryu won Sagat's tournament, he began to wander the world in order to sharpen his skills, trying to fight the inner darkness within him.

"Wow! That's so badass!" America squealed with delight.

"Please restrain your enthusiasm, America," Japan ordered. "Ryu-sama is still fighting his personal battles. He has to take every battle as if it were his last."

"It's supposed to be fun, Japan," America laughed. "Anyway, I gotta phone my G.I. Broski, Col. Guile, to see if he's willing to win the belt for the troops!"

Japan nodded off and walked out of the building to get some fresh air. There he saw his fellow Axis Powers, Germany and Italy. Germany was watching Italy make a complete fool out of himself (again). Italy then stood at attention after seeing Japan. The three Axis Powers thought a walk through Times Square would be fun before the Street Fighter World Championship Tournament takes place in a week's time.

"Japan, how are you feeling these days?" Germany asked.

"I'm feeling fine," Japan answered. "The last few days have put a strain on my mind. After departing with Ami-chan, and now the Street Fighter World Championship here in America's home…"

"I know," Germany acknowledged. "However, the world moves onward, as does a soldier in war."

"Also, I haven't seen Ryu-sama in ages," Japan added.

"Rye-you…is that the one with the white outfit like yours?" Italy asked.

"Hai," Japan nodded. "He not only holds the title of strongest warrior in the world, he carries a large burden."

"So, he carries your sumo relative, ve~?" Italy laughed.

"Edmond and I are not related if you're inquiring that, Italy," Japan coldly glared.

"Japan, I know about Ryu's burden," Germany understood. "We all have our crosses to bear. I still have mine."

"Of course you have, Germany," Italy chimed. "Your Iron Cross is always there on your uniform."

"That's not what I meant, dummkopf!" Germany growled.

Italy knew that look too well and ran away. He kept looking back to see if Germany was following him. Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was going and accidentally slammed into 2 schoolgirls from Japan's home. They were wearing white blouses with yellow scarves and blue skirts. Both were brunettes, but one's hair was shorter and wears a white headband. The other had long hair.

"Ow! That hurt!" the long-haired girl cried.

"Hey! Why dontcha watch where ya goin', bub?!" the short-haired girl growled.

Before Italy can react, he saw a bit up their skirts. The long-haired girl had white panties showing while the short-haired one wore what looked like deep red.

"Hentai freak!" the short-haired girl roared and delivered a huge uppercut sending Italy soaring. Italy then crash-landed into Germany and Japan just as the two were trying to retrieve him.

"ITALY!" Germany snarled, trying to stand up. "What is your excuse this time!"

Italy shakingly pointed to the girls coming down the street. Japan looked towards the girls and was shocked at what he saw. He turned away and blushed, both in love and in fear.

"Ve~? What's…with Japan?" Italy stammered.

"I think he knows those schoolgirls, Italy," grunted Germany.

Just then, the girls that knocked Italy down confronted the Axis Powers. Suddenly, the short-haired girl slightly blushed.

"HEY KEI-CHAN!" she yelled to her long-haired friend. "I FOUND HIM!"

"You don't have to yell in my ear, Sakura-chan," Kei grumbled. "I'm not deaf, you know."

"Sorry, but I KNEW we'd run into him if we'd find him," Sakura chimed. Italy hid behind Germany as she was headed in Japan's direction. Japan was shaking inside, not knowing what Sakura will do to him. Then, she placed her hands on Japan's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"YOU know where **HE** is, dontcha, Kiku?" Sakura giggled.

Japan rolled his eyes and fainted on the street. Sakura managed to pick up Japan and hoist him on her shoulders as the two headed to another part of New York City.

"Come on, Kei-chan," Sakura said. "I'm gonna get answers from this guy one way or the other."

"Again?" Kei replied. "OK, Sakura-chan, but don't be too rough on Mr. Honda, alright?"

Germany was seething mad to see not only Italy lose a fight (again) but seeing Japan almost taken hostage by Sakura.

"Return Japan at once, Frauleins!" Germany growled as he headed after them.

"VE~! WAIT!" Italy whined and followed Germany. "I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!"

HETALIA EXTRAS

_Street Fighter_ was created in 1987 by Capcom. The original game had only Ryu as the first player and Ken as the second player.

London was host to the 2012 Summer Olympics, in which the United States dominated both in medal count and in gold medal count.

In the original _Street Fighter_ game, Sagat was the final boss. He began the tournament to find the strongest fighter in the world. Ryu managed to defeat Sagat to earn that honor.

_Tai_: Japanese name for "Thailand"

The name Ryu is sometimes mistakenly mispronounced by Western audiences. The correct pronounciation is "ree-you".

"Honda" is a common surname is Japan.

The Iron Cross is the German equivelant of the U.S. Congressional Medal of Honor.

Underneath Sakura's school uniform is a red sport bra, and under her skirt are red buruma (bloomers). Foreigners sometimes confuse buruma with panties.

_hentai_: Japanese for "perverted"


	2. Chrysanthemums and Cherry Blossoms

Sakura walked around all of New York City with Japan over her shoulder passed out. Kei is keeping up as fast as she can. They stop at a restaurant in Chinatown. Unknowingly, Sakura and Kei walk past China and his servant Hong Kong (China runs this area), as they both see the girls walk by in the back room.

"Sifu, is that Japan?" Hong Kong asked.

"Yes it is, Hong Kong," China said after observing. "How did he end up out cold?"

As if China and Hong Kong hadn't already had enough visitors, Germany rushes in with Italy close behind and out of breath.

"Can I help you, Germany?" China sneered.

"Have you seen two schoolgirls in sailor uniforms carrying Japan?" Germany ordered.

"Yes we have," China replied. "They head toward back room. I don't know what for."

"Danke, China," Germany nodded and headed after Sakura and Kei. Italy meanwhile decided to sit down to eat and catch his breath. When Germany caught up and entered the back room, he saw Japan tied to a chair. Sakura was on his lap kneeling towards him and arching her back slightly. Japan was squirming frantically, sweating profusely and panicking completely.

"_RELEASE JAPAN AT ONCE!_" Germany ordered loudly.

Sakura turned around briefly to see that Germany followed her in. However before she could react, Germany struck her with a single punch. Germany was above fighting girls, but his soldier's heart comes first. To no surprise, Sakura shifted her weight to avoid falling down from Germany's punch.

"Man! What's with this guy?!" grunted Sakura, now aware that she's got a fight on her hands.

"I think that's one of his friends," Kei pointed out.

"If that's who he calls a friend," Sakura thought, "I hate to see who his enemy is!"

Germany closed in again, but Sakura blocked every shot blow by blow. Sakura managed to get in a few punches and kicks in, but both fighters had to rest up a bit.

"I must say, you're impressive," Sakura panted. "I noticed you're using a boxing-wrestling combo."

"I take it you're no ordinary schoolgirl," Germany panted as well. "I trained myself during the war to be stronger!"

"Still, you didn't have to go all psycho on me like that!" Sakura huffed, as she readies herself for another attack.

Germany tries for another attack but Sakura ducked and managed to perform the Haru Ichiban taking Germany off his feet. One Shoryuken uppercut later and Germany is knocked down, heavily injured.

Before the fight concluded, in stepped Hong Kong to intervene.

"I suggest you take it outside," he insisted. "Our guests are quite disturbed and Sifu has alerted the authorities."

"Oh man!" Sakura whined. "And just as I was winning, too!"

Sakura and Kei untied Japan while Hong Kong helped up Germany. As the group left out the front, they notice Italy has a lot of take-out boxes.

"I couldn't help it!" Italy smiled. "The food here is wonderful, although it's still nothing like my food, but pasta is pasta."

After all the melee and the misunderstandings, Sakura, Kei, Hong Kong, and the Axis Powers were eating Chinese food that Italy managed to buy when he was eating at China's restaurant. Japan has calmed down to tell Sakura that Ryu never heard of America's Street Fighter Tournament yet, nor has Japan seen Ryu in years.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kiku," Sakura said, bowing to Japan. "I haven't see Ryu either myself. I mean, you were very close to him. In fact, all fighters were close to you."

"So that's why you wanted to find Japan, to find this Ryu person?" Germany asked.

"Apparently, that's been her whole mission in life," Kei replied. "Just like a love-struck schoolgirl, metaphorically speaking."

"I can speak for myself, Kei-chan," Sakura mumbled. "Anyway, I didn't know your friends were such fighters!"

"Well, Germany is very strong," Japan stated. "Italy on the other hand…"

Sakura notices Italy trying to twirl his lo mein with a fork, but to no avail.

"I see your point…" Sakura moaned.

"Anyway," Japan continued, "Once Ryu-sama overhears about the tournament, I am certain he will arrive. The tournament will take place in 7 days."

"And I'll be ready for him when he gets here!" Sakura cheered loudly. "_Domo arigatou_, Kiku!"

Germany apologized for his earlier attack and saluted Sakura. He and Italy soon headed back to the German Embassy while Hong Kong headed back to work. Japan was left with Sakura and Kei.

Japan was still feeling nervous around Sakura. It's been a while since he last saw her before joining the World Conference.

"So, you been busy?" Sakura said.

"Hai," Japan nodded. "It's very difficult to keep up with world events. And now this impromptu tournament in America's land has complicated matters."

"I wouldn't say much," Sakura smiled. "It's gotten me a few steps closer to see Ryu again."

"Yes, I know of your fascination with seeing Ryu-sama," Japan noted. "I still wish to know his exact whereabouts myself."

"Well, to tell the truth, Ryu isn't the only reason I came to America," Sakura confessed.

"And what other motive for your arrival?" Japan asked.

"**YOU!**" Sakura chimed, pointing directly at Japan. "I wish to see YOU, Kiku!"

Japan was beginning to panic again, but before he can speak, Sakura tossed a headband towards him.

"I wish to see how much your skills have improved," Sakura said. "Tomorrow, we meet in Central Park. We'll see if national politics had made you soft."

Japan accepted the offer, and with that, Sakura and Kei left the restaurant, as Japan was looking over at the headband she gave him. Then, he remembered this was the same headband that he used during the war.

"How did she procure this headband?" he thought. "I thought I discarded it years ago."

Japan continued to wonder about Sakura and why she chose to hunt him down along with finding Ryu. He decided to return to the Japanese Embassy and called Germany from his phone.

"So, this girl wants to fight you, correct?" Germany asked.

"Hai," Japan answered. "Her name is Sakura Kasugano. However, I would advise not to confront her. She is a more formidable fighter."

"Ja, I'll keep that in mind," Germany noted, after getting pummeled earlier by Sakura. "And what of her friend?"

"I wouldn't worry about Miss Kei Chitose," Japan said, "but even if she isn't a fighter, she'd still be a handful for Italy."

"You've got a point there," Germany agreed. "Just be careful with her, Japan."

"Hai, I will, Germany," Japan nodded. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Germany hung up on Japan and decided to call the Austrian Embassy next.

"Austria? Hungary? It's Germany," he spoke.

"Don't tell me that moron got injured again!" Austria groaned.

"Ja," Germany sighed dejectedly.

"Don't mind Austria," Hungary chimed. "He's a bit under stress ever since America put him in charge of music for the Street Fighter World Championship."

"I know how that stress feels," Germany acknlowedged. "Trying to take care of Italy is enough stress for me."

"I'll patch him up for you, Germany," Hungary said. "He'll be good as new by tomorrow."

Meanwhile in the Japanese Embassy, Japan was still looking at the headband Sakura gave him. His recent events with Ami Mizuno were resolved, but now with Sakura in America awaiting Ryu's arrival, Japan has more stress to take care of.

"Sakura-san," Japan said, looking at the ceiling, thinking about what might happen in Central Park tomorrow during his battle with Sakura. For now, he will rest to prepare himself tomorrow.

HETALIA EXTRAS

_sifu_: Chinese for "master"

During WWII, Nazi soldiers trained using boxing and wrestling for close combat situations if they were unarmed. It's also used to test their toughness in battle.

"Haru Ichiban" means "spring first" in Japanese, more describably translated as "first wind of spring", referring to the change of weather when spring hits Japan. Here, it's Sakura's sweeping version of the "Tatsumaki Sempu Kyaku" or "Hurricane Whirlwind Kick".

Street Fighter has lots of warriors from around the world. To date, there are 20 known fighters representing Japan, including Ryu and Sakura.

Most classical music performances were played by Austrian natives, although some German composers were also popular in Austria.


	3. I Recall Central Park in Fall

After a day's rest complete with contemplating, Japan headed towards Central Park in his meeting with Sakura. Japan is wearing his judo uniform that he wore during WWII for training. After arriving at the park, Japan looks around for Sakura and Kei, but has yet to see them. He waits on a park bench for Sakura to arrive. A few minutes later, walking into the park, wearing Chun-Li's traditional outfit was Taiwan.

"_Sensei!_ It's nice to see you," Taiwan said, bowing to Japan.

"Oh! Nice to see you, Taiwan-san," Japan replied.

"What are you doing in Central Park?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for Sakura and Kei to arrive," Japan told Taiwan. "Sakura challenged me to a match."

"The schoolgirls, huh?" Taiwan deduced. "That Sakura is rather cute."

"And what have you been doing lately?" Japan asked.

"As usual, I have to keep _naocan_'s ego in check!" Taiwan told Japan. "So what if some of the Street Fighters represent his nation! I see a lot of myself in Chun-Li!"

Japan and Taiwan both relaxed on the bench for half an hour. Finally, in walks Sakura and Kei. Kei brought along a camcorder to film Sakura's fight with Japan about to take place.

"Alright, Kiku!" Sakura said enthusiatically. "You ready for this?"

"If I must," Japan nodded and stood up. He and Sakura headed for a clearing as Kei and Taiwan watch from the sidelines. Japan and Sakura stood on opposite sides in their fighting stances as they prepared for their proposed match.

"You ready, Kiku? Here I go!" Sakura cheered as she rushed towards Japan, while Japan stood still as he awaited Sakura's opening attacks.

Sakura starts off with standard punching and kicking combinations, but is still shocked to see Japan block every blow that she lands on him.

"Are you gonna stay on defense all match or are you gonna attack me?" Sakura taunted.

Japan was still doing fine blocking Sakura's attacks, until she got desperate. She jumped back and unleashed her variation of the Hadouken onto Japan. The shot scratches him slightly, but has made him aware that Sakura means business.

"Hang tough, sensei!" Taiwan cheered.

"She has greatly improved," Japan said, trying to gather his wit while in the midst of battle. Feeling no choice, Japan decided to attack Sakura using a bokuto as a weapon. Japan managed to get in a few shots into Sakura both with his fists and with his _bokuto_, sending the sailor-skirted fighter backed into a corner.

"Hey! Using a weapon is against the rules!" Kei called out.

"No rules in a street fight, remember?" Taiwan reminded Kei. Kei only grumbled in discontent.

Sakura and Japan both fought hard as things winded down. Sakura planned to charge up for her Shinku-Hadouken as Japan stands ready for the attack.

"Let's see you block this, Kiku!" Sakura yelled as she fired her Shinku-Hadouken right at Japan. To her amazement, Japan used his bokuto to slice the shot in half. Not giving her time to recover, Japan unleashed a special move of his own similar to the Hadouken, called _Hadouzan_. A blade of energy knocks down Sakura, as Japan sheathes his bokuto turning away, similar to the samurai of old.

"Sakura!" Kei yelled out as she rushed to her aid with Taiwan following her.

"Weren't you a little too rough with her, sensei?" Taiwan pointed out.

"She wanted me to battle at my fullest potential," Japan replied. "But do not worry. She will recover in about an hour."

"That's a relief," Kei sighed, concerned for Sakura's safety.

Elsewhere, Germany and Italy are walking around New York City seeing all the preparations for the upcoming Street Fighter World Championship. Italy was all better after his encounter with Sakura and Kei earlier.

"So, Germany, where's Japan at?" Italy asked.

"He's currently engaged in a meeting with Sakura," Germany replied, "and he wishes not to be disturbed."

"Oh! I see!" Italy thought. "What a way to bounce back from Ami Mizuno! That's amore!"

"Not THAT type of meeting, dummkopf!" Germany roared. "Japan is fighting with Sakura!"

"Couples shouldn't fight, no matter what problems they have," Italy spoke distinctively.

Germany continued to scream his head off at Italy for being too dense to understand what fighting is, leaving Italy trembling again.

Elsewhere, the other nations are greeting some of their respective Street Fighters. However, a few nations have no Street Fighter representatives but nevertheless welcomes them to the World Championship. America was so ecstatic to see Col. Guile again after his successful battles against Bison and the Shadaloo Empire.

"Welcome home, Guile," America saluted, "from one hero to another!"

"I appreciate your welcome, Rep. Jones," Guile noted. "Thank you."

Then, a loud squeal of delight came from the crowd. America turned around and saw a giddy blond girl with a red ribbon in her hair.

"Oh boy," America groaned. "Waffle Woman is here."

Sure enough, it was Belgium who came out of the crowd and bulldozed over America to meet Guile in person.

"You are my absolute hero!" Belguim squealed with delight. "Can I have your autograph?"

America can only grunt with frustration after Belgium trampled him in her idol-worshipping frenzy.

In another part of town, the Bad Touch Trio were hanging out as Spain's Street Fighter representative came into view. Spain was happy to see Vega again.

"Nice to see you again, Sr. Carriedo," Vega spoke as he bowed to Spain.

"I think I remember him from the Shadaloo Empire," Prussia pointed out.

"I don't know why he has to wear that mask all the time," France pouted. "It makes him look ugly."

Vega removed his mask and gave a glance towards France, showing up the upstart nation.

"As you can see, I'm flawless beauty," Vega spoke pompously. "I'm simply far more beautiful than some French _asqueroso maricón_."

As Vega headed for the Spanish Embassy, Spain and Prussia had to physically restrain France from trying to kill Vega after being insulted by the dashing toreador.

"**YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!**" France shrilled. "**VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!"**

Back in the Japanese Embassy, Japan was resting on his futon after his grueling battle with Sakura, trying to recover physically and mentally. While resting, he remembered his date with Ami Mizuno. Even for a brief moment, Japan was happy with Ami before heading back to the U.N. Assembly and Ami to continue with her studying and duties as a Sailor Senshi.

When Japan woke up, he saw Sakura standing near his bed. The sight of her struck him by surprise as he covered himself with his blanket.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Japan said frantically.

"Checking to see if you've recovered," Sakura smiled. "I've got something to show you."

"And what would that be?" Japan questioned.

"You'll see," Sakura chimed.

Sakura first gave Japan a bouquet of chrysanthemums as sort of a "thank you" gift for the fight at Central Park. However, she made sure the coast was clear so that Sakura would make her next move.

During that time, Germany, Italy and Taiwan were planning to visit Japan as the days counting down to the Street Fighter World Championship began. When they went into Japan's room, they saw Sakura walk out giggling heading out the exit. Then, they were shocked to see Japan quivering like a leaf and with a bloody nose.

"Sensei!" Taiwan gasped. "What happened?!"

"Sakura…" Japan struggled to say.

"I get it, it's revenge!" Taiwan concluded. "I'm gonna make her pay dearly!"

As Taiwan ran towards the exit, Germany and Italy looked at Japan and noticed the bouquet that Sakura gave Japan.

"It happened again, did it?" Germany deduced.

Japan only nodded while turning red.

"Ach! This is serious," Germany thought.

While Germany and Italy try to help Japan, Taiwan caught up with Sakura and planned to fight her on the spot.

"You will pay for cheap shotting Sensei during his rest!" Taiwan yelled.

"What cheap shot?!" Sakura retorted. "I haven't attacked him! It goes against my code as a Street Fighter!"

"You were the only one in there while his nose was bleeding," Taiwan replied back. "So don't give me that crap!"

Taiwan soon attacked Sakura using similar moves used by Chun-Li. Sakura soon had to fight back with her moves. Just as the two girls were catching their breath, Taiwan noticed something different about Sakura. Her trademark red sports bra was gone.

"What happened to your sports gear?" Taiwan asked.

"I left it in my backpack," Sakura said, still panting from battle.

Then, Taiwan remembered that Sakura always wears her school uniform and sports gear in battle.

"Then what were you doing in sensei's room?" Taiwan ordered.

"Well, first I gave him a bouquet to thank him for fighting me," Sakura explained. "Then I thought I'd give him a surprise. One he wouldn't forget."

Sakura then demonstrated in front of Taiwan that she touched her toes and flipped the back of her skirt up, revealing light yellow panties as a compliment to the chrysanthemums she gave Japan.

"Are you crazy, Sakura?!" Taiwan snarled. "You know how sensitive sensei is when it comes to _panchira_!"

"Well, he needed to loosen up," Sakura blushed. "Being stuck in congress all day can take a lot out of someone."

"Well, I'm sorry for insulting your honor," Taiwan bowed to Sakura, "but don't do that to sensei again!"

"Alright…"

"Xiao Mei."

"Alright, Xiao Mei, you got a deal!" Sakura giggled and went to see Kei and await Ryu's arrival. With everything cleared up, Taiwan headed back to Japan's room to check up on him.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Taiwan asked.

"Hai, but barely," Japan moaned. "I can never get used to that."

"Well, you do have to admit, she looks good," Taiwan noted. "Well, I gotta head back to _naocan_'s place. Have a good rest, sensei."

As Taiwan left, Japan was still reeling after seeing Sakura willingly flip up the back of her skirt in front of him as sort of a bonus. Germany and Italy show concern for their fellow Axis Power as he gone completely unglued.

"Here we go again," groaned Germany. As Italy is completely lost in his mind, Germany begins to think on how he can help Japan with his current situation with Sakura.

HETALIA EXTRAS

_Judo_ is a traditional Japanese martial art relying on grappling and submission.

_sensei_: Japanese for "teacher"

_naocan_: Chinese for "retard", literally meaning "brain disabled"

Taiwan's official name was the Republic of China. However, the nation was forced to change its name to Taiwan as part of the One China mandate. Taiwan also goes under the name Chinese Taipei when competing in sports.

_Bokuto_, also known as a _bokken_, is a wooden version of a traditional samurai sword. These swords are used everyday for kendo practice.

Although Guile is American, in the first live-action "Street Fighter" movie, Guile was played by Jean-Claude Van Damme, who was born in Belgium.

_asqueroso_: Spanish for "disgusting" or "revolting"

_maricón_: Spanish slang for "homosexual"

_va te faire foutre_: French slang for "Go fuck yourself!"

A yellow chrysanthemum is the official Imperial Seal of Japan.

_Panchira_ is a Japanese term for girls showing their underwear at inconvenient times or on purpose.


	4. Unexpected Surprises

New York City is still anticipating "Street Fighter Fever" as the days count down. Elsewhere at the Port Authority Terminal, out of a tour bus walks Ryu, duffel bag in hand and his signature uniform on. As he walks out of the bus, a black Hummer limousine is there waiting to pick him up. Out of the limousine is Ryu's training partner, rival and long-time best friend Ken Masters.

"Welcome to the Big Apple, Ryu," Ken said.

"Thank you, Ken," Ryu replied. "I heard there's going to be a tournament held here."

"You heard right, buddy," Ken pointed out. "The Street Fighter World Championship tournament is being held all over America, and the last fighter standing wins the SFWC Championship Belt! That would look good for me and Eliza."

"I wish you good luck then, Ken," Ryu nodded.

"Now that we got the brass tacks out of the way," Ken continued, "what have you been up to lately, besides your usual training?"

"I was wandering around Japan," Ryu explained. "I overheard people explain about the tournament and that it would be hosted by an outside party within the U.N. Assembly. So I decided to head for New York."

"Well, yeah it's hosted by the U.N. Assembly," Ken added, "but some of them are an odd sort. Rep. Jones is a little too crazy, even for my nation. At least yours is as cool as ice."

"Thank you for the reminder," Ryu said. "Before I participate in this tournament, I must visit the Japanese Embassy and see Rep. Kiku Honda."

While Ryu and Ken are en route to the heart of the city, Taiwan and the Axis Powers were testing out the ring at the site of the first rounds of competition: Madison Square Garden.

Japan is overseeing the technical areas to make sure everything is working perfectly. Germany begins mechanical work on a steel cage, for dramatic flair and just in case a Street Fighter requests a cage match. Italy is working the consession stands cooking up pasta and pizza for the patrons. Walking towards Italy is an unusual patron with a weird ponytail wearing a pink karate uniform similar to Ryu's white uniform and Ken's red one, and the one wearing it is a man.

"_Buongiorno!_" Italy waved. "Welcome to Pizza Pasta. How can I serve you?"

"Greetings, my fair man!" the odd man said. "My name is Dan Hibiki, the greatest martial artist in the world!"

"Wow! The greatest martial artist in the world, at my restaurant!" Italy sighed with joy. "I'm so happy you came here!"

"Well, I see my reputation is spreading all over the world," Dan boasts.

"Well, I never pay attention to martial arts and fighting," Italy says. "They're so brutal and violent."

"Well, what do you pay attention to?" Dan asks.

"Romance, music and of course…PASTAAAAAAA!" Italy chimes out. "But my friend Japan pays attention."

"Japan?" Dan wondered.

"He's currently in the ring for the Street Fighter World Championship." Italy said, pointing Japan out.

"Aha! Now I see him!" Dan says as he looks through the arena hallway. He runs towards the arena forgetting it's very long to get to the ring.

Inside the ring, Japan was putting the finishing touches to the technical board for the tournament. Taiwan was standing by his side.

"This is it, Sensei," Taiwan said. "In a few days, the battle begins.

"And just in time as well," Japan added. "America told me that Ken-sama and Ryu-sama are heading here to battle."

Suddenly, Japan heard a wild squeal of delight. He turned around and instantly saw Sakura hiding behind the entranceway. Kei was following behind her with the camcorder. Japan was sweating like crazy, knowing the last time Sakura shown up, she flashed her yellow panties in front of him.

"About time Ryu showed up!" Sakura cheered.

"Were you listening in the whole time?" Taiwan questioned, scowling at Sakura.

"Take a chill pill, Xiao Mei," Sakura replied nonchalantly. "I wanted to head down this ramp myself. I _am_ competing in the tournament too, you know!"

Then, Sakura climbed in the ring and playfully looked at Japan. "How are you, Kiku?" she nudged.

"I've…been better…" Japan stuttered.

"You really need to unwind a bit, Kiku," Sakura said, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I got my buruma on this time."

"You're really reckless, you know that, Sakura?" Taiwan pointed out.

"I've been telling her that from the start," Kei told Taiwan. "Still, she's my best friend."

Then, Italy announced to Japan on the walkie-talkie about Dan's arrival. The news sent Sakura's mood down a few notches.

"Just what I need, a headache that Excedrin won't fix," groaned Sakura.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Japan asked.

"It's my weird sensei, Dan Hibiki," she replied. "I gotta admire his spirit, but he usually slows me down when it comes to finding Ryu."

On cue, Dan showed up in the ringside seats, exhausted from running all the way from the consession stands to the bleachers all the way to ringside.

"Great," Taiwan groans. "My honored brother's Joker is here!"

Dan tries to climb into the ring but falls flat on his face. Ignorant of his injuries, Dan stands up and greets Japan and Taiwan with a big grin and a thumbs-up.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Dan laughs confidently. "I needed a good track record to work up my cardio in preparation for the main event!"

"And you're just saying this now?" Sakura replied apathetically.

"Not to fret, my dear pupil," Dan continued. "It'll be all worth it once I become World Champion!"

"I'd wish you good luck, but I don't think you need it," Taiwan sighed.

"You're right, miss! I don't need luck!" Dan shouted. "I got the mad skills to win it all!"

As Dan continued to laugh and boast about himself in the ring, Sakura left with Japan and Taiwan. After a day of preparing, Sakura, Taiwan and the Axis Powers head for the Japanese Embassy and await Ryu's arrival.

En route to the Japanese Embassy, Ken's limousine gets stuck in gridlock near Chinatown. As Ken watches TV inside to keep from getting bored, Ryu looks outside thinking about who will be in this tournament and what surprises will be in store. Then, Ryu and Ken sees someone riding on a bicycle. They almost don't recognize Thailand on the bicycle, but once he stopped near them, they knew he means business.

"Well, Rep. Indraditya," Ken called out. "Nice to see you here."

Thailand gave a stern look at Ken and Ryu in the limousine and motions Ken to roll down his window.

"I see you've been living well, _phu hlxklwng_," Thailand spoke.

"You're a real hemmorhoid, you know that, pal?" Ken groaned.

"You don't need to direct your anger towards me," Ryu said to Thailand. "If Sagat wishes to battle me, I'll fight him with everything in my power."

"You definitely have the pride of a warrior," Thailand said, "but pride can slow you down. The Street Fighter World Championship begins soon. Be ready, phu hlxklwng, because he will be."

As Thailand began to pedal away, Ken rolled up his window and talked to Ryu.

"Jeez! He sure has a big bug up his ass!" Ken said to Ryu. "I sometimes wonder if all the people in Thailand are like that."

"I wouldn't be too judgmental about all of Thailand's citizens," Ryu replied. "The only one citizen deservingly angry would be Sagat. If he fights at the Street Fighter World Championship, I'll be ready for him to settle our score."

"Just be careful, buddy," Ken added. "Who knows what the U.N. Assembly will have in store?"

HETALIA EXTRAS

Madison Square Garden is one of the most renouned indoor sports arenas in the world. Its capacity is said to hold roughly 21,000 people.

Although Sakura is an accomplished fighter and she is not, Kei Chitose follows her around recording her fights for prosperity.

Dan Hibiki is Sakura's personal trainer, even though she's more advanced in every skill better than him.

According to the Street Fighter bio, Dan was born in Hong Kong, even though he's Japanese. Three other Hong Kong fighters are Fei Long, Yun and Yang.

_phu hlxklwng:_ Thai for "pretender"

Sagat was once the greatest fighter in the world until Ryu, under the influence of the Dark Hadou, defeated Sagat and scarring him. Sagat now hopes to defeat Ryu to reclaim his honor.


End file.
